The embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to gas generating systems and, more particularly, to initiator assemblies for gas generating systems used in vehicle occupant protection systems and related components, such as seatbelt pretensioners.
An ongoing need exists for improved methods for fabricating initiator assemblies for gas generating systems, so as to permit flexible positioning and reliable securement of the initiator assembly within the system.